Eyes
by Bracelets
Summary: Kurt gets a text from Blaine. Moisturizing routines are interrupted.  Kurt reminises about his mother. Blaine is his absoulutely dorky adorable self. Just the basics, you know :3


**Author's Note: **

**1.) I do not own Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson (though I wish I did :3) or any other things I may have mentioned that could get me in trouble with the po po. **

**2.) This is my first fan fiction EVAH! Yay! (don't hate me if it sucks)**

**3.) I got this idea from a friend who always just sends me random words for no reason and thus I thought "hmmm how would Kurt over react and freak out if loverboy sent him a one word text" Hence this here masterpiece was born. I really have no clue where the plot will be taken.**

**4.) Reviews would be awesomesauce! **

**5.) I really don't know why I put a 5. I really don't have any more to say…. Soooo yeah…. Ummm….. AWWWKKKWWWAAARRRDDD**

* * *

><p><span>Eyes<span>

"_Buzz buzz!"_ Kurt was mid moisturizing routine when he got a text from Blaine. Being the good boyfriend he is, he put beauty aside to see what Blaine needed. He put down his **Bare Mineral** moisturizing set and picked up his phone.

**One New Message: Blaine **

"Eyes :) - B xo," was all the message said. Kurt sat and stared at the message for awhile with many thoughts running through his mind. "_Eyes? I don't get it. My eyes? I hate my eyes! They're just plain old blue. Nothing special here. "_

At that thought Kurt put his phone down and looked back up at his vanity set. He sat there for a good five minutes just staring at his eyes. It didn't matter which way Kurt turned, or how the light hit them, they were just eyes in Kurt's opinion. "_They're just eyes, what is Blaine trying to get at?"_ After another three minutes, Kurt decided to text Blaine back. He didn't want Blaine to think that a simple word was eating away at him like that so he settled on discreetly changing the subject. He would ask Blaine what he was talking about later.

"You are so weird! – K xo," Kurt figured that'll work so he went back to his moisturizing. Two minutes later he received another text from Blaine. He put down his lotions yet again, "_Oh what I do for you Blaine Anderson!" _He thought, smiling to himself.

"You love me :P – B xo" How Blaine could be so goofily adorable, Kurt would never understand. But for now he was glad that they were off the subject of eyes. He may have gotten Blaine to forget about it, but he just kept scrutinizing his own eyes. "_My eyes are so ugly! Just blue. Nothing special about blue."_ At that thought he looked over to his night stand, simply just to look away from his face.

There stood two pictures.

The first one was of Blaine and himself, Kurt wearing his best smile, a real smile, looking straight at the camera. Blaine on the other hand wasn't looking at the camera at all. He had turned at the last second and stuck out his tongue so it looked as if he were about to lick the porcelain skin of the taller boy's face. Kurt laughed to himself. "_Again, how could he be so adorable yet so dapper at the same time?_"

The second picture was one of his mother and him the Christmas before she passed away. There they were, smiling genuine smiles. Elizabeth was covered in colorful bows that Kurt had placed ever so fashionably while Kurt was holding up the Barbie Dream House he had begged for. Kurt's thoughts wondered back to the week before that Christmas…

"_Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Look! Isn't it so pretty!" asked seven year old Kurt to his mother. "Oh Kurtsie, it's beautiful! I can't imagine how happy Barbie must be to live in that house." She said smiling sadly to herself. She had known long before anyone else that Kurt was different. But she would love him nonetheless. "Mommy, when we get home can I write my letter to Santa? I know exactly what I want!" Kurt exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face, eyes glistening with joy. "Of course Kurtsie, first you got to help Mommy pick out a dress to wear for Christmas." Kurt always had a keen sense of fashion, even at a young age. So he smiled up at his beautiful mother and nodded in agreement._

_Once they had finally settled on the long, red, silk dress from Macy's they headed home. Kurt ran as fast as his little legs would carry him up to his room and over to his arts and crafts table. He knew exactly what to ask Santa for. He flipped through multitudes of magazines looking for the one thing he wanted for Christmas, the Barbie Dream House. Once he found it, he cut out the picture and pasted it to a bright pink piece of construction paper. Once the picture was dry, Kurt wrote in his best "Big Boy Hand Writing" a complete description of the toy._

"—_with doors that open and close, lights that really turn on, and the most prettiest stair case I have ever seen! And trust me Santa, I've seen a lot!" After Kurt had finished reading the letter to his father he put it down and smiled a smile so big and genuine, words couldn't even describe it. He then looked up at his dad, he looked sad. "Daddy? What's wrong? I only asked for one thing, it's not like I asked for this many things" he said putting up his hands. His dad just looked down at him and smiled sadly and said, "Kiddo, why don't you ask Santa for a firetruck?" Kurt was confused. Daddy knew better than to think I liked firetrucks, he thought to himself. "But Daddy! This is all I want! I even wrote exactly what it is so Santa will get me the right one!" Kurt was not going to give up his Barbie Dream House, that's for sure. His dad looked over to his wife who was just sitting there, beaming at Kurt. She had already accepted who he was. "Kurtsie, that letter sounds great! Forget about the firetruck, Santa will be sure to get you that Dream House." Said his mother. Kurt gave his dad a hug and simply said, "Sorry, I don't like firetrucks Daddy." He hugged him back, admiring the care and acceptance his wife had given Kurt already at such a young age._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Get up! Santa came! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Kurt shrieked happily bouncing on his parents' bed. After they finally got up Kurt ran down stairs hand in hand with his parents. He skipped into the kitchen to look at the cookies he had left. "They're gone! Mommy! The cookies are gone! Santa must have loved them!" He yelled to his parents. Kurt had spent the day before making homemade cookies with his mom. "Kurtsie, of course he did! You made them." His mother said laughing sweetly at how excited her son was. Kurt skipped back into the living room where his parents were. "Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed at all the presents. He had only asked for one thing, Santa must have made a mistake, Kurt thought to himself. Then he saw it. The biggest box in the room, addressed to Kurt, from Santa. That was it! He ran straight to it and ripped the paper off. "EEEEEEEEEP!" was all the little boy could get out. "Mommy! Daddy! He got me the Dream House! No silly Firetrucks for Kurt Hummel!" He exclaimed when he finally got over the shock of his present. He looked up to his dad, knowing he wasn't too keen on getting him a Barbie Dream House, and all he saw was his dad beaming. He was happy for him. "Merry Christmas Kurtsie!" both his parents said._

"_Buzz buzz!_" Kurt snapped back to reality. "_Oh my Gaga, Blaine! I was reminiscing!"_ He thought.

"Kurt you there? Did I interrupt your moisturizing again? Lol – B xo" Blaine knew Kurt all too well.

"Yes in fact you did Blaine Anderson! I hope you're happy! – K xo" Kurt replied, trying to translate his bitch glare into text. It didn't really work. "_Oh sarcasm why don't you translate over text?"_ Kurt thinks to himself.

Kurt looks back over to his night stand to look at his beautiful mother, Elizabeth Hummel. "_hmmm? What's that? I never noticed how much me and my mother looked alike. Strange haha"_ Kurt thought to himself. There was something about her face that made them so similar but Kurt just couldn't put his finger on it. Lotions forgotten he walks over to his bed and picks up the picture. He ran his soft finger tips over the picture, pausing only for a moment on her face, thinking about how proud she would be of him, standing up for himself. How happy should would have been to hear him sing. How much she would have loved Blaine. Yes, everyone always said he looked just like Elizabeth, but he never understood why. She was just so beautiful, and he was just Kurt.

"_Buzz buzz!"_ Yet another text from Blaine.

"You're adorable when you're angry :P – B xo" Kurt smiled softly at this. He seemed to always know what to say.

"You can be so annoying sometimes! Lol – K xo" Kurt put his phone down and went back to his picture.

He was staring right back into her beautiful blue eyes. _"Why are her's so beautiful while mine are just plain blue?"_ Kurt thought to himself. Oh how he missed the smile in those eyes.

Kurt couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to know what Blaine meant. If he didn't find out soon, he may just explode. And so he picked up his phone and texted Blaine.

"Blaine, what was that text about earlier? – K xo" He just had to know. It was slowly eating away at him. Eyes. One simple word, was tearing him up inside.

"_Buzz buzz!" _ It was Blaine.

"What text, Kurtsie? – B xo" Kurt smiled sadly at that name. His mother used to call him that all the time. It was special. Kurt looked at the picture of his mother before putting it down and turned back to his phone. _"Does Blaine seriously not know what he's talking about?"_

"The whole eyes thing. It's been eating away at me all night." – K xo" Kurt realizes he sounded a little childish and that he was over reacting just a little bit, but what the hell was Blaine talking about?

"_Buzz buzz!_" Gosh! Blaine texted back quick.

"Ooooh! That one! :) Just the thing I love most about you. Just thought I would remind you, didn't want you going around thinking you were average. Cuz truth be told, you're amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, and SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOTT! Lol – B xo" Kurt sat and read that text over and over again. He had the best boyfriend in the world. _"Supermegafoxyawesomehott? Haha, oh Blainey!"_

"_My eyes? Mine? Not some other boys, but mine? Blaine loved my eyes? But they're just plain blue. Nothing to love. Just blue."_ Kurt thought to himself. It had completely blown Kurt away. He looks over to the picture of his mother one last time. This time, he wasn't wearing a sad smile, but one that spread across his face, from ear to ear. One that belonged to someone who was truly happy, truly loved. He then looked back over to his vanity set and discarded lotions. This time he didn't see plain old Kurt Hummel looking back at him. This time he saw, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson's boyfriend. Kurt Hummel, the boy someone thought was amazing, beautiful, gorgeous(and SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOTT). This time he saw Elizabeth Hummel's eyes, with the joy, beauty, love, wonder, glistening in them. But this time, they weren't on her face, they were on her handsome son's. Kurt Hummel's eyes weren't just blue anymore. They were something much more, far beyond words.

"_I love you mommy."_ Kurt thought to himself, still beaming at the mirror.

At that, he picked up his phone to text Blaine back. He could only think of one thing to say to his overly adorable boyfriend.

"I love you Blaine 3 – K xo" He put his phone down and sighed.

"_Buzz buzz!" _Blaine of course.

"I love you too Kurtsie 3 oh and your eyes - B xo"

* * *

><p><strong>sooo yeah! I hope you enjoyed it. I really don't know where the whole Christmas thing came from, the story just kinda took over :) which i guess is good right? I really wish the middle could have just been the story because I found it absoulutely adorkable :3 but alas, it wasn't. I may write one with baby Kurtsie in the near future because he's fabulous.<strong>

**um um um, I really don't know what else to say 'cept reviews would be awesomesauce!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
